


Anxiety

by LadyLaran



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLaran/pseuds/LadyLaran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anxiety is a living thing, breathing and clawing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This drabble type story is being written for a competition on Deviant Art for the Death Note Fans Club. The competition is called Worst Nightmare! Honestly, it was a challenge figuring something that wasn’t too common. The idea sprang on me after I had an anxiety attack, and I talked about it with a friend. In my mind, having a panic attack is the worst thing to experience. It’s a living nightmare you can’t pull yourself out of for a while. Thus, this competition piece was born. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Death Note nor do I earn money from it.

It starts as a restless feeling, almost as if there is something beneath the flesh that will not allow you to think properly because all you can focus on is the need to move. This all consuming desire to shift, stand, to do something to make this need disappear. You move, you rub at your flesh, doing all you can to soothe the urge without success.

The next symptom is difficulty in breathing. The only way to describe it accurately is as if someone had placed a massive object on your chest, constricting your rib cage so that you cannot fill your lungs properly. Hyperventilating is possible because of this. No matter what you do, you simply cannot shake away this heavy feeling in your chest.

The worst symptom is the emotional upheaval, the instability of emotion and thought. You go from one extreme to another, thoughts running in random directions. Nothing you do can settle it. Meditation, relaxation, teas, everything you try seems to alleviate it slightly but never enough to make it completely go away.

All of these symptoms combine to make you a complete mess, sweaty, miserable, and unwilling to remain in your own skin. It can be so overwhelming to those who suffer from anxiety attacks.

Even more so for one individual, someone so controlled that emotions are not understood and kept repressed, panic attacks are devastating in intensity. It rattles his self control, leaving him sweaty and confused.

This loss of control is something that he cannot deal with, Near decided, wrapping shaky arms around himself as he struggles with his confusion.

The case is over; L, Matt, Watari, and Mello have been moved to England to be buried near Whammy’s House with full honors, and Near knows now that he is truly alone.

That thought must have been the trigger, the genius decided, that started this nightmare of his. He was alone now and had only his cases for company, tainted by the anxiety that never seemed to want to fade.


End file.
